Dangerous Love
by leopardqueen224
Summary: Kagome falls though a different portal to a time 500 years before she met Inuyasha and now needs to find a way back home. Along the way she meets a sexy stanger who is just as dangerous as he seems. Sess/Kag


Hello people the following story is a request form animeangel088. I hope you enjoy! ^_^

Kagome grabbed her jacket and was finally almost out the door when, "Kagome, don't forget your lunch!"

"Ok thanks mom." She said kissing her on the cheek, "I'll be home at five o'clock love you guys."

"Wait Kagome," Grandpa then shouted and handed her something that looked like an old maroon bag. "It belonged to one of our great ancestors it's a good luck charm keep it with you at all times."

"Ok, now I really need to go I am going in to be late. Love you guys. Bye Sota." Kagome shouted and flew out the door.

Kagome ran all the way two the stop light and made it to the school with only three minutes to spare.

"Hey Kagome, how are you?" Asked Hojo asked when Kagome finally set her things down. _'He's talking to me. Oh what do I say? Ok Kagome just act cool.' _

"I'm great Hojo, thanks for asking. How are you?" She spoke the words breathlessly. _'Ok Kagome just keep him talking.'_

"I've been well, just working in my moms shop." He laughed and turned, ", well talk to you later."

"Yeah, later." She replied and waved. _'Oh why did you wave you are such an idiot.'_

"Kagome! Did we just see you talk to Hojo?" Asked Eri gesturing to Ayumi and Yuka.

"Yep." She said shortly.

"Oh tell us what he said!"

"He just said Hi that's all."

"Sure, he did." Yuka said suspiciously.

"Leave it alone guys." Ayumi spoke in he almost silent tone.

"Who's side are you on Ayumi!?" Yuka said glaring.

"Everyone settle down now!" The teacher shouted and class began.

The day seemed to drag on for Kagome as she went through class to class. Hojo hadn't once tried to talk to her since classes started and her friends just wouldn't shut up. Finally her last class began. It was the only class she had with Hojo and that none of her friends where in.

"Partner up and begin your projects." The teacher spoke the words clearly and turned to help a young student who seemed to be lost.

"So Kagome do you want to work together?" Hojo asked.

"Sure." Kagome smiled at him. _'Ok Kagome keep calm.' _The rest of the class went by far too quickly for Kagome's liking. She wished that the class would never end, but soon enough the final bell rang and she had to leave.

"Kagome!" Hojo shouted after her. "Do you want to hang out for a little bit?"

"Sure." She replied.

"Do you know any work other than sure?"

"Of course I do!" She laughed.

"I just wanted to make sure." He laughed at his own unintended joke and the two walked toward the meadow. The walked and talked for hours and soon the sun began to set.

"I need to go home." She said reluctantly her large brown eyes look up at Hojo.

"I'll walk you home." He said and took her hand.

They finally reached the shrine walked almost to the door. Hojo bent down to kiss her when she turned away. "There is something over there." She pointed in the direction of a bunch of trees.

"Lets take a look." Hojo suggested. Kagome nodded and they began to walk. The sun was nearly gone now but for some strange reason Kagome felt the need to keep moving. After what seemed like an hour they stumbled into a clearing and the ruins of an old mansion, most likely from a house of nobles. Kagome could tell just from the look of it that it must have been almost 1000 years old, but some how it was still completely intact.

"Lets look inside." She said taking Hojo's hand and they walked in to the lavish home. It was easy to see that the place had been artfully decorated. Kagome walked from room to room until they reached the last room in the back of the house. The door to this room was the only thing that seemed to be damaged there were three different slashes through the door that almost looked dome by a whip. Kagome moved to open the door.

"Kagome! Don't go in there!" Hojo shouted reaching for her but he was to late in a flash of light Kagome had disappeared. Hojo fled from the manner to find help and hopefully bring Kagome back.


End file.
